


The Last Pub

by maithcop



Category: Cornetto Trilogy, The World's End (2013)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drinking, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, gary has a bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maithcop/pseuds/maithcop
Summary: When Gary finally reaches the end of The Golden Mile, he decides he's reached the end of something else as well. Andy tries to talk him out of it. It goes about as well as you'd expect.





	The Last Pub

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys theres big heavy suicide shit in this fic so like,,, please stay safe and if you're ever thinking of harming yourself, please know you're loved and there's people out there who are willing to help

  With one last drink chugged, Gary threw the empty glass onto the floor of the pub. It broke apart and shattered into pieces, spreading all the way to where Andy stood in front of the doors.

  “Fuck you, Golden Mile.” Gary slurred. He groaned and fell onto a stool at the counter, Andy stumbling over and dodging broke glass.

  “I hope you’re happy with yourself, Gary.” Andy slurred as well, very obviously more affected by the Mile than his ‘friend’.

  “I am, yes, thank you for asking.”

  Andy sat on a stool next to him. He struggled to keep his balance, “You do realize Oliver and Peter are probably dead, right? Steven, too? Maybe even Sam.”

  “But we finished the Mile, Andy-”

  “Can you shut the fuck up about the fucking Golden Mile, Gary? For once in your life, please. Please think about anyone other than yourself.”

  “Hey, you wanted to complete it too, I know.” Gary pointed at him, giving him a sly smirk.

  “Twenty fucking years ago! Grow up, Gary! You can’t live in your youth forever, so _stop fucking trying!_ ” Gary just stared at him. Andy scoffed and got up. “I should’ve known you’d be a lost cause.”

  Silence hung between them then, neither men knowing what to say to the other, and Andy wasn't sure what to do.

  “Just go on home, Andy,” Gary said, tone taking a complete turn, sounding quiet and vulnerable, “I’ll catch up later.”

  “With pleasure.” With that, Andy left. The doors slammed behind him.

  Andy walked. To where? Anywhere but Newton Haven, he hoped. He stopped though. Should he really just leave Gary here by himself? Nah, Andy decided. He could give less of a shit about Gary, why should he-  
  A loud crash could be heard inside and Andy feared one of the Blanks had gotten in. He _ran_ back inside, kicking the doors down. He immediately noticed Gary stumbling and swaying, a broken glass bottle in his hand. He had been holding it by the neck, pointing the broken end towards his own.

  “GARY!” Andy shouted, startling Gary and causing him to stop at the last second.

   _“I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!”_ Gary shouted, aiming the bottle at himself once more before Andy ran over and grabbed his arm. Gary shouted at his arm being yanked like that.

  “What the hell are you doing, you stupid bastard?!” Andy yelled, reaching towards the bottle.

  “Getting you to FUCK OFF!!” Gary yelled right back.

  The two men fought as Andy desperately tried to get the bottle from Gary. After a long struggle, the bottle was free from Gary’s grasp and thrown against the wall, shattering and rendering it useless.

  “Whatever, I can just get another!” And he did. Gary grabbed another bottle, but Andy was quick to grab it from him.

  “Gary, STOP!” Andy shouts, “You’re acting stupid! What are you doing?!”

  “Whatever the hell I want!” Gary yelled.

  “You’re _drunk!_ How do you know what you want?!” Andy groaned as Gary kicked him in the gut. The force from the kick was enough to push both of them to the ground.

  “You’re drunk, too!”

  Andy struggled through his next words, “Gary, can you- can you just think about what you’re doing?!”

  “I did!”

  “No you haven’t!”

  “I’ve been thinking about this for TWENTY THREE _FUCKING YEARS!!_ ” Gary just about screamed. The two men stopped. Gary didn’t want to admit he was crying and he hoped Andy didn’t point it out, let alone see him crying. “Leave me alone, Andy… You said it yourself, I’m a lost cause!” Andy had opened his mouth to say something but Gary interrupted, “You know it never got better than that night! Now everyone has their fucking- perfect jobs, their perfect houses, their perfect wives! You know what I got?! I got people sitting in a circle and talking about how fucking awful things have gotten! You all think you’re _so great,_ but you know what I say? Fuck Peter, fuck Oliver, fuck Steven, and fuck you!!” Gary slammed both his fists down on the ground beside him for emphasis on each ‘fuck.’ He didn’t bother hiding the tears streaming down his face now.

  “Gary,” Andy started, “You need to calm down, you need to sober up so-”

  “I DON’T WANT TO BE SOBER!” Gary yelled. He got up again and grabbed Andy by the shirt. Andy didn’t have enough time to react when Gary started to shove him towards the door. Andy was able to grab Gary’s arm, however and throw him away from him. Gary drunkenly stumbled to the ground with a groan.

  “Oh, my God, Gary…” Andy said, placing a hand over his mouth.

  “What?!”

  Gary noticed just how naked his arm felt, and he looked down to find that his jacket sleeve had slipped off to reveal… the medical band and bandages adorning his wrist. Gary looked at his wrist, and back at Andy with nothing but hurt in his eyes. He had the face of a broken man who had been caught red handed, or blue handed in this case.

  “Gary…”

  “Don’t pretend to give a shit.” Gary slurred, going to shove his arm back into his sleeve. “I know you hate me, so why don’t you just fuck off, go home…”

  “I’m not going to leave you if you’re planning on doing what I think you were doing, Gary.” Andy walked over and just sat down next to Gary on the floor. Pulling him to his side, Andy wrapped an arm around Gary in a sort of half-ass hug. The two didn’t move from their spot then, Gary sniffling and very obviously trying to hide the fact he was very obviously crying.

  “I’m sorry.”

  “Don’t be.”


End file.
